Meet again, this suck!
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: Holland datang lagi ke Indonesia untuk bertemu lg, tapa apa alasan sebenarnya untuk dia datang? Light yaoi. OC include.


Gak ada kerjaan tlis ini… T_T''

Warning: um Shonen-ai? Ya! Shonen-ai ^^

Oh BTW bkl ada satu OC lgi, Yogyakarta(cwo). (dy milik ku di DA)

* * *

Menghembus nafas lega Indonesia menyender lebih dalam lagi ke kursi rumah nya yang nyaman.

"Ah~! Enak banget dah hari ini! Kerjaan slese, politik mulai membaik… ok… mungkin itu masih harus di betulkan tpi selain dri itu… hari ini sangat-" omongan Indonesia terputus dengan suara pintu rumahnya terbuka keras dengan teriakan girang yang hanya di miliki oleh satu orang…

"YOGYA!" teriakan Indonesia menggaung ke seluruh bagian dari Rumah Indonesia, bagi orang lain yang tak begitu mengenal Indonesia akan segera lari dri hadapannya. Skarang juga.

Tapi ini Yogya, salah satu 'anak'(1) tertua Indonesia.

Setelah Yogya memasuki ruang tv, tempat dimana Indonesia berada, anak berambut abu-abu hitam itu tersenyum lebar, dan di saat itu jga Indonesia tau ada sesuatu yang anak berumuran 13 (2) itu pikirkan.

"MAMAH~!" (3)

"MAMA! MAMA NENEK LU!"

"Tp kan aku gk punya nenek, Mih…"

"DIEM LU! NGAPAIN LOE KE SINI?" menghembuskan nafas, Indonesia melanjutkan "hari ku… hari ku yang berharga…" Sambil menangis ke ujung.

"Eh Mama denger deh~!"

Habis itu Indonesia melempar vas (palsu, buatan China) ke arah Yogyakarta, yang menghindarnya dengan mudah, dan melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Om Holland maw dateng Mih! Dan dy blng, dy bwa game game bru yang dia dapeting dri japan lhoh~! Dan Om Holland katanya maw hmm.… Yogya gk ngeti deh mih, apa artinya bercinta sih mih?"

Dan di saat itu juga, mata Indonesia terbuka dua kali lipat dri biasa, muka tersipu-sipu sampai merah "A-Ah... artinya…" lalu seperti ada petir yang menyabar Indonesia, Indonesia teriak.

"K-KAMU MASIH TERLALU MUDA 'TUK MENGERTI HAL-HAL KAYAK GITU!" mukanya merah karena mengetahui apa tujuan Holland sebenarnya untuk megunjunginya.

"Eh Yogya! Kok lu bsa taw sih? Kok gwe blum d ksh taw?"

Yogya hanya mengangkat pundaknya sedikit, seperti bilang 'gk taw…'

"hmm…" lalu telepon rumah Indonesia berdering.

"Hallo? Ini Indonesia. Sebaiknya ini penting ya! W lgi cuti nih!"

/… Indonesia… ini aku…/

Mengenali suara itu, Indonesia senyum-senyum kayak orang gila.

"Eh boss… 'pa kabar boss? Baik kan?"

/… dah lah Indo… aku cma maw bilang Holland maw dateng menemui-mu. Tpi tenang aja, bossnya blng dy tak tak dateng untuk menjajah lgi kok, jdi selamat reuni ya! Bye…/

"Eh boss tungg-!"

Tpi telponnya sudah terputus. Indonesia menghembus nafas sekali lagi.

"Duh gimana nih? Masa hari libur ku di isi dengan menemani orang itu sih! Smoga dy datengnya sore-an biar gwe bsa melarikan dri dlu!"

Lalu terdegar ketukan pintu dri pintu rumah Indonesia.

"INNDDOOO~!"

Mata Indonesia twitch (maaf gwe gk taw indonya -_-').

'su-suara itu… gk slah lgi…'

"OM HOLLAND!" Yogya lalu lari secepat kilat ke pintu rumah Indonesia, dan berhadapan dengan orang yang telah menjajah mereka selama 350 tahun.

"Ah hallo Yogya! Wah kmu mkn tinggi ya~!" laki-laki berambut jabrik itu bilang sambil mengacak-ngacakan rambutnya Yogya, yang hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Om Holland bwa game nya?"

Netherland sweat-drop. 'anak ini kayak ma- eh… maksud ku kaya ayahnya deh, langsung ke topik…'

"Bwa dong! Nih!" setelah Holland memberi kantong plastic dengan ukiran barang jepang ke anak kecil itu, Yogya langsung ke ruang tv,mencoba game- game barunya.

"Lu ngomong bercinta ke yogya?" suara Indonesia penuh racun.

Netherland berdiam di tempat. Lalu melirik ke arah dimana Indonesia berdiri, dengan baju kaos putihnya yang kebesaran, and sarung bercorak batik yang bergantungan di piggangnya.

Pipi Holland mulai memerah, dan mengaruk-garuk lehernya, "Ahahaha… tenang aja lah! Aku kan cma bercanda~! Gk usah marah kyk gtu dong! Dan lu taw kan gwe gk bkl bercinta ma lu?" 'kalau ada Yogya atau orang lain di sini' tapi Holland meninggalkan kalimat terakhir itu, dan senyum ke Indonesia.

Muka Indonesia memerah lgi, lalu dy melihat ke arah lain.

"HMPH! Ya gk lah!" melirik balik ke Holland, "Ayo masuk! Gk ada gunanya mengusirmu kalau kamu tak akan pergi!" lalu Indonesia berbalik badan. Holland senyum lgi dan masuk ke rumah Indonesia, mengamatinya untuk sementara.

'Tempat ini blum brubah sama skali ya…?' pikir Holland, senyuman sedih di mukanya.

"Oi Holland! Lu ngapain sih kesini tiba-tiba?" Indonesia segera nanya ke laki-laki yang tingginya jauh lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Oh! Iya jdi gini lhoh… sebenarnya aku kesini cma maw ketemu lgi dengan mu~!" 'walaupun bossku tak mengijinkannya…' sekali lagi Holland meninggalkan kalimat terakhir itu.

Walaupun muka Indonesia memerah sedikit, Indonesia masih menatap Holland dengan tatapan tegas.

"Masa sih? Jangan-Jangan kamu maw membuat ku sebagai Negara yang maw kau permainkan?" Holland terkejut.

"AH! T-tentu saja tidak Indo! Akukan tak akan pernah gitu-giuin kamu! Kamu kira aku tuh syapa? Russia?"

**'_Be one with mother Russia Da~'_**

Mengingat Russia Indonesia menggigil. 'Dasar kau Holland'

"hm… Indonesia? Kamu bener-bener maw tau kenapa aku dateng ke sini lagi?" muka Holland berubah menjadi muka serius.

*Indonesia nganguk-nganguk*

"sebenarnya…" situasi gelap. Indonesia menelan ludahnya, dengan rasa menegangkan.

"aku dateng ke sini untuk…"

"UDAH LAH CEPETAN!"

"Aku dateng 'tuk menawarkan kamu… MAW KAH ENGKAU JDI ISTRI KU?" senyuman Holland sangat lebar dan bahagia, itu membutakan Indonesia.

"TIDAKKKKK! Ngapain w jdi istri lu? Lah ko jdi kayak si Finland ma Sweden?"

-Sweden and Finland—

"Su-san dimana kue coklat yang kemarin aku beli?"

"d' kul'k's b'g'an at's, I'st' ku…"

"Aku bukan Istri mu!" tangis Finland.

-Back with Holland and Indonesia—

"tpi kenapa? Dengan cra itu, aku bsa melindungi mu dri penjajah –penjajah lain, dan kta bsa tuker-tukeran barang!" mata Holland mulai menunjukan apa yang America suka bilang sebagai, 'Puppy dog eyes' sepertinya method itu selalu berlaku terhadap England.

"Gak ah! Dah lu kluar aja ana! To gk cri aja koloni lain lu! Syapapun! yang penting bukan gwe!" teriak Indonesia.

Holland menghembus nafas dan menampakan muka sedih ke Indonesia, tapi berjalan menuju pintu kluar. Waktu Holland kluar dari Rumah, Indonesia merasa Lega lagi.

Lalu pintu terbuka lagi, "KALAU BEGITU SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI YA, **ISTRI KU** YANG TERCINTA~!"

Lalu ada vas (palsu), yang terlempar tertuju muka Holland, tpi untungnya laki-laki belanda itu sudah menutup pintu.

"ENYAHLAH ENGKAU!" melempar-lemparkan Garam, di luar Rumahnya.

* * *

Dah! Slese kan? Ksh taw w y apa menurut lu!sorry klo bnyk yang salah, soalnya w kebiasaan nulis pke bahasa Inggris.

(1) Provinsi di Indonesia, boleh di bilang juga sebagai 'anaknya'.

(2) Bagi kalian yang taw, Yogya yang ada di DA ku berumur 15 tahun, tapi disini aku buat dy lebih muda, karena timeline nya bukan sekarang.

(3) Itu sebenarnya cma bercanda, Indonesia cowok, tapi karena ska main-main Yogya manggilnya mama.

Review plz! Klo gk w kirim Holland tuk mejajah lu dan rumah lu lho!


End file.
